TheAssassin
by Joe.Thats.Me
Summary: Marcus is a man. He runs from the CIA and the FBI. His “Friend” supplies his guns. Twists and events happen in this story! This story is also 18 !


Warning: This story is Mature! You must be atleast 18 to continue. This also does contain sexual content. This story contains mature language use! Ask a parent before reading if you're under 18!

???: "Marcus... this is your mistake not mine. Don't come running back to me!" ( ??? hands Marcus a bag of guns and ammunition ) Marcus: "I know. I won't. You think I haven't killed a man before Jordan?" ( Marcus gets on his way ) Jordan: (whispers) "There will be nothing to kill Marcus ." ( Marcus Exits ) "because you'll be dead before you can kill anything..."

Hiker: "STOP! PLEASE, I DON-" ( spills blood while getting hit by bats ) Marcus: "Men. Men. I'm right here.

Soldiers: ( stares at Marcus as he pulls out something from his pocket ) Marcus: "You guys ever here of the fancy word Distractieon? Me neither but here is what it is." ( Marcus throws smokes grenade and shoots randomly ) Hiker: PLEASE DONT SHOOT ME! ( The smoke clears up showing that all the soldiers were dead )

Marcus: "I didn't shoot you. See I'm friendly." ( Marcus walks over to help the hiker ) Marcus: "Go on you dirty fuck and make sure to take a shower! You look like Shit!" ( The hiker stumbles away )

Jessy: "Babe you're finally home! What's that? Ketchup? Did you get Mickey D'S without your family"

Marcus: "Yeah... we'll go with that" ( Marcus walks over to the bathroom and picks up a razor and shaving cream ) Marcus: "Oh... shit... today was long." ( He shaves his 1 inch long brown beard ) This feels better. ( He turns on the skin and runs water through his luscious brown hair ) Marcus: "I need to take a shower." ( he rushes to get in smelling the smell of blood and dirt all over him ) Marcus: "I just need... where are some good clothes... ugh." ( he picks up a green shirt and tan cargo shorts ) Marcus: "This will do..." ( he gets in the shower and turns it on ) Jesse: ( Talks lightly through the bathroom door ) "Baaabee... the kids are asleep. Wanna do something... fun?" ...

Jessy: "Oh... Babe... uuuuhhhh." ( slurps and moans are coming out of the bedroom door ) Marcus: "Oh Jess. I love the fuck out of you but I need to... uh oh god. Oh my mm. Shit. Fuck Fuck. This feels so good i can't leave. But I have to babe. We can do this another time! Oh my... oh shit!" Jessy: "I guess I can wait. You just have to do it harder and faster next time!" Marcus: " Let's just hope Sal and Gordy didn't hear us!" Jessy: "The kids didn't hear us fuck! You worry too much." (Marcus gets up and gets dressed) Marcus: "I need to visit a friend" Jessy: "I'll just stay here and go to sleep now Babe! Bye Baby!"

( Marcus walks outside too see cars and flashing lights everywhere! ) Marcus: "Oh shit..." ( Red dots all pointing at Marcus ) Jordan: "Y'know Marcus, I told you this was your mistake? Did you believe me?" Marcus: "You fucking bitch. I'll fucking murder your dumb ass you shitty ass traitor" Jordan: "I'll take that as a no." ( a sniper shot blows off Marcus' foot ) Marcus: "AH, SHIT! FUUCK!" Jordan: "Extract the kids and wife!" ( Soldiers run into the house armed with M16s, .90s, and hunting knifes ) Marcus: "Not my family. Please. I'll trade my own life!" Jordan: "They aren't as important as you combined. You're a bloodthirsty assassin with a bounty of One Million dollars. You never suspected me of anything either?" ( Marcus silently pulls out a glock from his jacket ) Marcus: "Your soldiers are gone?" Jordan: "All of them. But what are you gonna do?" Marcus: "This!"

(Marcus quickly pulls out his glock from his side and shoots Jordan in the chest) Jordan: "My mission... won't... fail... no matter what..." ( Jordan bled out while Marcus rushed inside. ) Marcus:"Whatsup Bitches!" (Markus shoots 3 soldiers in one room. He takes an M16 and runs into another room where his Wife is being abducted) Marcus: "Hey Babe. Put your head low." ( Marcus blast a hole through a soldiers head and dodges bullets ) Jessy: " Thank y-" (she was cut off by the sounds of reloading guns and then the sounds of Marcus killing the soldiers as they are reloading) Marcus: "Get a gun!"

(They both rushed into the kids room shooting every soldier as the kids were fighting off the soldiers with bites and slaps as well) Marcus:"Well... um... Good job kids!" (Jessy hit Marcus in the back of the head) Jessy: "You know we don't promote violence." Marcus: "Did you see what we just did?"

(The next sunny morning in a 5 star hotel, the family looked for a new house.) Marcus: " I thinks it's time for the... yeah" Jessy: (Starts taking off top) "I'm ready!"

The End! If you liked the story make sure to send feedback, like it, and follow me!


End file.
